


Baby Birds In Love - Short One-Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen | The Musical
Genre: AU where Connor doesn't kill himself and he and Evan share a dorm in college, Bebies in love, College AU, Connor and Evan happiness, Connor still does some drugs, Domestic Fluff, Evan still has social anxiety, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Jared, No Smut, Sweet Moments, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Connor never kills himself, and he and Evan are roommates for college, each living about an hour from their collages to live with each other because of how madly in love they areThat's a long AU name, but hey, it's cute.I bounced this idea off my sister, and she loved it.





	Baby Birds In Love - Short One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I had saved this as a draft, but it's close to it's deleting date, so, just gonna post it as it is, because i don't know what to add : //

Connor was comfortably sitting on the love seat in the so called 'Living room' with the tv in front of him on softly. He had complained about how small the apartment was the first day he'd seen it, but Evan fell in love, and had convinced him until the week before college started up. However, currently Connor was quietly reading a book on Shakespeare's classics, one he had read a few times before, his phone in his other hand.

He had attempted to text Evan to stop at the grocery store, and the immediate text back was one that made Connor smile. "I miss you." He could vividly imagine Even stuttering his sentence.

"I miss you, too." He texted back, smiling, and almost setting down his phone.

"Don't you have work?" Evan sent, and Connor could tell he'd start worrying.

"Nope." He texted back.

"I'll get groceries tomorrow." Evan sent seconds after.

Connor chuckled, and went back to reading. 'Needy Evan.' He mumbled.

 

There was a small, nervous knock at the front door. Connor didn't even glanced up, "Come in, Evan." He said, smiling, and heard the keys jingle as Evan pulled his out to unlock the door that Connor subconsciously locked once he entered. 

The noise of the door creaking open sounded through out the tiny 'house'. Evan popped his head through the opened door, and smiled sweetly once he saw Connor. He entered quickly, and shut the door behind himself, locking it, as Connor always asked him to.

The smaller boy sat beside Connor on the love seat, curling up next to Connor as he kicked his shoes off. Connor laid his head on top of Evan's, and sat down his book. "How was your day?" He asked quietly.

The tv crackled softly as Evan thought, "It was good."

"No one was mean to you?" Connor asked, closing his eyes.

"I talked to a few guys, we shared ideas." Connor nodded against Evan's head, turning his head and gently kissing the top of Evan's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, give a kudos down below if you'd like more Dear Evan Hansen stuff : D
> 
> Comment if you want a fanfic with Jared x Evan, Connor x Jared, or Connor x Jared x Evan : >


End file.
